


Finity

by PsychedelicatePoltergeist



Series: The Dragon and the Shark [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/pseuds/PsychedelicatePoltergeist
Summary: They’d only agreed on a temporary romance. And even after its closure, their brotherhood never loosened an inch.





	Finity

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is dedicated to all the peeps out there who prefer KuzuSouda as more of a platonic ship. For what it’s worth, these guys have a beautiful friendship that I simply adore.
> 
> Also note that this fic is set post-DR3 Hope Arc.
> 
> Enjoy.

Kazuichi was a man who believed in “happily ever after”. His primary goal when it came to romantic pursuits was to find his dream girl - someone gentle and elegant, like a princess - and wed her, ensuring a hopeful, prospering future for the both of them.

And yet, even when his eyes finally turned away from the elephant in the room - Sonia - and towards one of his two best friends, he never anticipated a future where Fuyuhiko was his husband. Even after he’d told Fuyuhiko of his feelings, and learned that they were reciprocated, he knew that this romance was only temporarily. But that was okay, as he and Fuyuhiko had agreed to a casual relationship. Nothing more, and nothing less.

To Kazuichi’s surprise, once he began to date Fuyuhiko, barely anything about their day-to-day interactions had changed. They still playfully bickered, and Fuyuhiko still delivered the occasional mild jab in the shoulder whenever he crossed the line. They still told each other - as well as Hajime - everything, from events prior to the Tragedy to how they were feeling at that moment. They still had each other’s back, and they still ensured that everything was working out okay for the two of them. The only differences were that they now shared a cottage, they sometimes held hands, hugged or kissed - but only in private, as Fuyuhiko objected to public displays of affection - and, very occasionally, they would say “I love you” to each other.

But to Kazuichi, this was perfect. This was exactly the kind of relationship he’d wanted with Fuyuhiko. He could not ask for much more at all. He didn’t even care how long it lasted - he knew that he would treasure it as a learning experience and a taste of what romance truly felt like.

So seven months later, when Fuyuhiko broke the news to him that he had fallen out of love with him, Kazuichi grinned at him, pleased that he had been honest with him, and kissed him for a final time, before reassuring him that it was perfectly fine, he wasn’t very sad about it at all and they could still be friends. It was a clean, satisfactory breakup that left minimal heartbreak, and Kazuichi considered himself lucky that this was the kind of breakup he would experience in a world of cheating, lies and miscommunication.

Following the end of their romantic relationship, the gestures of affection and declarations of love had ceased, but nothing else had changed. They still shared the same cottage, even, though they now slept in separate beds. The lighthearted bickering, the frequent conversations, the shoulder for each of them to cry on - they remained, stronger and brighter than ever before.

And when Fuyuhiko asked Kazuichi to be his best man at his wedding with Peko two years later, Kazuichi beamed, and he knew that even after everything they’d experienced together, from the Tragedy to the Neo World Program to their seven months of heaven, that Fuyuhiko was truly his most valuable Soul Friend.


End file.
